A firearm stock is the portion of a rifle or other firearm that is held against the user's shoulder when discharging the firearm. The stock enables the user to firmly support the firearm and aim it accurately. The stock also conveys recoil to the user's body.
Because the stock's length determines the pull length (the distance from the user's shoulder to the trigger) and can be a significant factor in the overall length of the firearm, a collapsible stock that provides at least two different pull lengths in an extended position and a collapsed position is highly desirable. The ability to adjust the pull length accommodates individual user's preferences, along with varying thickness of body armor and other attire. The collapsed position that decreases the overall length of the firearm also facilitates firearm operation in confined spaces and enables more compact storage of the firearm when the firearm is not in use. A firearm with a shorter stock when stored can also enable the use of standard length storage containers even when accessories that increase the overall length of the firearm, such as a suppressor, are installed.
Although many folding and adjustable firearm stocks are known, they often have the disadvantage of requiring professional installation. Some prevent the firearm from being discharged when in their folded or collapsed position. Others do not precisely fit the host firearm or can loosen over time from recoil forces, thereby adversely affecting accuracy and/or conveying the appearance of a poor-fitting, low-quality stock even if the firearm's accuracy is not adversely affected.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved adjustable firearm stock with an extended position and a collapsed position that attaches to a Picatinny rail on the rear of a lower receiver. In this regard, the various embodiments of the present invention substantially fulfill at least some of these needs. In this respect, the adjustable firearm stock according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of enabling the stock to have an extended position and a collapsed position and attach to a Picatinny rail on the rear of a lower receiver.